Pokémon Copal
'Pokemon Copal '''is an enhanced remake of Pokemon Iron and Amber. It follows along the same basic story but it has new features and plot changes. It takes place in the Johto region 30 years after ''Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. It is also the first time that the Sevii Islands have been featured since Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green. Changes *The player now has a cell phone (Mobile phone in the PAL version) which can be used to call other players for rematches or the locations of rare Pokemon. *The Sevii Islands return from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen *Team Aqua gets a larger role *A new character Copal appears as an extra rival. *More Contest halls are available on the Sevii Islands in the Super Contest format from Generation 4. *A new character Lorelei joins you for battle. Story Twenty years after Gold, Kris and Silver had their adventures in Johto a new trainer is beginning their journey into the world of Pokemon. The region of Johto, a previously small place has been significantly expanded, having smaller towns such as New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City become much larger. Your player is beginning his or her quest to become a Pokemon Master, they first need to seek out Professor Elm a now elderly man who has wondered off towards Catalia Town which is in between Cherrygrove and New Bark. Upon arriving here you see Professor Elm walking through the guarded entrance to the town, Elm bumps into you and mistakes you for Gold or Kris depending on your gender and tells you to follow him to your lab, there he gives you your starter Pokemon. Throughout their quest they have to get the Gym Badges from the towns and can then participate in the Silver Conference which is held in Silver Town underneath Mt Silver they can also paricipate in the Pokemon contests and collect ribbons and participate in the Grand Festival in Bloomingvale. After the game is completed the players can then go to Kanto, where there are eight more gyms to battle in and a variety of new pokemon are available to the player. Here Team Rocket is also causing a lot of trouble, the player defeats them again. In a version exclusive the players then travel to the Sevii Islands, here the locals aren't being plagued by Team Rocket but rather Team Aqua under the rule of Butch and Cassidy, formerly minor characters. Characters Good *Iron - The Male player, he appears as a battling rival if the player is female. *Amber - The Female player, she appears as a battling rival is the player is male. *Tin - If you choose the female player than he is the contest rival, if you choose the male player than his is a member of the elite four *Cooper (Coop) - If you choose the male player than she is the contest rival, if you choose the female player then she is a member of the elite four. *Professor Elm - The regional Pokemon Professor *Kris - The player's mother and the final challenge at the Grand Festival. *Copal - She appears in the Sevii Islands as a rival as your rival does not come. She has the pokemon that neither you nor your rival chose. *Lorelei - The former Elite Four member retired to her home in Four Island. She joins the player in a battle against Butch and Cassidy Bad *Jesse and James - The heads of Team Rocket they are the main villains and they are always double battles *Butch and Cassidy - The heads of Team Aqua and the main villains of the Sevii Islands part of the game *Atila and Hun - The heads of Team Magma, they are fought at the Grand Festival, a double battle with your contest rival. Johto Gym Leaders *Felicia - The Gym leader of Violet town, she uses electric pokemon *Bugzy - The Gym leader of Azaelia town, he uses bug pokemon *Sami - The Gym leader of Goldenrod City, she uses dark pokemon *Elvin - The Gym leader of Ecruteak town, he uses ghost pokemon *Jessica - The Gym leader of Olivine city, she uses steel pokemon *John - The Gym leader of Cianwood city, he uses fighting pokemon *Desiree - The Gym leader of Blackthorn city, she uses dragon pokemon *Silver - The Gym leader of New Bark town, he uses a variety of pokemon, is the rival's father. Elite Four *Leaf - A trainer from Kanto, she uses grass pokemon with Venasaur being her most powerful *Pearl - A trainer from Sinnoh, he uses fire pokemon with Empoleon being his most powerful *Saphirre - A trainer from Hoenn, he uses water pokemon with Blaziken being his most powerful *Tin - If you choose the male trainer than it is Tin he uses normal type pokemon *Cooper - If you choose the female trainer than it is Cooper she uses psychic type pokemon *Gold - The player's father is the champion and he specialises in Dragon Pokemon Areas Johto The main part of the game takes part in the land called Johto here there are eight gyms and five contest halls where you can collect badges and ribbons respectively. Upon winning all eight badges you gain access to Silver Town and the Silver Conference and also the final contest Hall. Upon winning all five ribbons you gain access to the Grand Festival in Bloomingvale. During the Johto leg of the journey you can travel through several towns and caves, many legendary pokemon make their homes in Johto nowadays, many having fled from Sinnoh to escape from Team Galactic. The regional villains of Johto are Team Rocket which is lead by Jesse and James they attack you during several instances, their last appearance is alongside Team Aqua and Team Magma. Kanto During the second half of the game it is possible to travel to the Kanto region to collect the gym badges to enter the Indigo Plateau and the Contest Badges to enter the Kanto Grand Festival from here. Much like Johto this place has also been expanded a lot and had several new towns implemented in the last twenty years. All of the gyms remain in the same locations as they did twenty years ago, requests to open up a new gym in Pallet Town were denied due to the fact that both Pewter and Virdian were very close and they had their own gyms however they did receive a Contest Hall, along with Neon City, Lavender Town, Saffron City and Celadon City. Team Rocket appears in several locations here as well, attacking various places including Neon City, Pokemon Tower and the Power Station. Their base is in Grimey City. They claim to be under the leadership of Jesse and James but they are not found here. Sevii Islands The Sevii Islands are an archipelago of nine islands that are off the coast of Kanto. They are only available in this game after all of the badges have been received from Johto and Kanto it is an area with lots of rare pokemon. Team Aqua under the control of Butch and Cassidy has set up a base of operations here, they set up the base of operations in the former Rocket Warehouse on Chrono Island which was abandoned 23 years ago after Team Rocket left. During the trip around the Sevii Islands the players are greeted and helped by a new rival Copal she is a native to the Sevii Islands and her starter pokemon is the pokemon that neither your or rival chose. She greets you on the islands and tells you that your mother Kris warned her that her child was coming and asked her to show them around. Category:Fan Games Category:Vined Category:Pokémon Games